Demons
by HazelEyesKnight
Summary: Ally lived in a small town and had a happy childhood. She was light spirited who saw the beauty in scary things. Everyday she was happy till one night her mother was murdered by her father. He began to abused her since that night. She then meets a mean jock who is full of himself. Will this blonde headed jerk save her from the Demons who have been living in her for 11 years?
1. Chapter 1

The door slams shaking the house, and I knew a voice I would hear next was not gonna be a good memory, "Oh Ally! You wanna come down sweetie?" said a drunken no good father. I close my eyes tight trying to wake up from this nightmare I'm living. I open my eyes to find no change. I begin to shake and my palms are sweaty. I don't want to go downstairs, but I know the longer I wait the more of a beat up I'll get. I take a shaky inhale and I'm too afraid to exhale as I open the door to reveal the stairs leading to my doom. I breathe in and out slowly as I walk down the wooden stairs. _"Lester no! Please!" Penny begs. Bam! Another punch across her face; her scared face was bruised and cut up. She was bleeding on her legs, stomach, and face. Her tears probably were burning her cuts as they streamed down her face. "Don't talk to me woman!" Lester yelled. "There's no use into begging for your life, when its gonna end soon." He whispered softly in her ear. Penny took a deep breath, "Lester just calm down. You don't want to kill me." Lester said nothing and grabbed her shoulder and put it behind her back. She grimaced in pain, "Remember when we first met?" She laughed softly, "You were ready for your date outside the café in California and I came along and you decided to date me instead of her." She smiled sadly. Then you hear a crack. Penny screamed bloody murder and Lester laughed as he twisted her broken arm. He pushed her to the tip of the stairs. "Any last words?" He asked. "Take care of Allyson." He pushed Penny down the stairs and she hit her temple on the edge of a step and bleeded out. And there the door behind Lester stood a 6 year old me watching the whole thing. _

I blinked away a few tears as I reached the last step. That's the worst nightmare I will ever have. I look up to face Lester. "Hello dear," he smiled. His voice made me get cold shutters down my body. He circled me, eyed my up and down. He grabbed my brown locks and tossed it to one side. It made my hairs stick up. I stepped away from him. "Get off." I said coldly. He smiled delightfully. "Now now Allyson, manners." He stumbles into the kitchen and gets some scotch. He plops on the couch. He pats the open space next to him. I stood up and shook my head. The smile on his face faded in about 2 seconds. He popped up out of the couch. He leaned over me, and I smelled alcohol all over him. "Come again?" He asked. I practically heard my heart pounding out of my chest. "I-I said, no," I said shakily. He smiled and then all of a sudden I was on the floor and I could only see through one eye. A tear came out of my swollen eye and i sucked back the rest. This was just a routine, every day. It was just a fun game to him, and i was forced to play it.

I struggle to get up and when I do I was greeted by another blow. I licked my lips and tasted blood. Then I was grabbed by my hair and I screamed out in pain. He covered my mouth and shushed me. "You done yet?" He asked. That was the question. I've been asking that question to Lester, to the kids at school, to the universe. You done putting me through hell? You done hurting me? Are you done? But what this question to Lester meant are you done throwing a "fit?" However this question for me this question asked if I was done with the world's bullshit. You don't even have to know me to know the answer to that.

I nodded, and i felt really proud of what I was going to do next. Lester's eyes went big, but it was soon replaced with a successful smile. "Well then come on dear. It took you long enough to understand me." He said and ushered me toward the couch. I grabbed his arm and slightly turned him toward me. "First i just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.." I said. Lester smiled. I wouldn't smile so soon jackass...

Before he said anything, i punched him right in the nose. I felt his nose bone broke under my knuckles, and man that felt good! "Sorry I didn't punch you sooner!" I said. He grabbed his nose and popped it back into place and I forced a shiver down as I bolted upstairs to my room. I locked the door and ran my eyes everywhere. I heard loud steps stomping upstairs. My eyes landed on my dresser, so I ran to it, grabbed it sides and pushed it up against my door. I jumped as Lester tried to open the door. I leaned back on my bed. I was so happy, but I was scared out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fact that i broken Lester's nose, but I had never done this before. i had never hurt Lester or ran away. I usually just go with it and get beaten up. So this was WAY out of routine, and I loved. However i knew that the next time he wanted a beating it would be worse than ever. There wouldn't even be a conversation; it would be just fist to face.

I just realized how quiet it was, and that made me freak out even more inside. I slowly walked toward the door scared as if he'll jump out of the lock. I put my ear to the door when Lester tried to knock the door down which only made my room shake and made me jump back on my bed scared to death he actually did come through the lock. "I'll see you tomorrow Allyson, and we'll finish this later." A sigh of relief came over me; i was so happy that my beating would be cut short and that i only got a few bruises and cuts. Although, I wasn't looking forward tomorrow, that will be hell.

I get up and go to my bathroom. Being abused for 11 years will defiantly put in you survival mode. I reached down to the bottom cabinet and pulled out an ice pack and some bandages. I strapped the ice pack to my swollen eye and I bandaged my cuts. I sigh and look up in the mirror. My hair was in a curly mess, I was sweaty, and my today's makeup is smeared. After a few minutes, I jumped in the shower, got dressed, dried my hair, and went to bed. I closed my eyes and hoped that tonight would be the night I wouldn't have a nightmare.

**Okay that was the first chapter! Its a little short so next chapter I will try make it longer. No Austin in this chapter, but in the next chapter he will. I hope I got you guys intrigued and I hope you guys like it so far. Review! ~Laura~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I loved the reviews I was really happy, so here's the next chapter!**

I rolled over on my back as the sun blinded my right eye. I sat up and examined my room, same as I left it; messy and a bad place to put a dresser. I looked over at my phone and checked the time. 7:45. I was supposed to be at school at 8:30, I had time but not enough to sleep another hour or so. I fell back on my bed and sigh taking one more time to close my eyes. I hoped out of bed and when to my dresser. I pulled out a plain green v-neck shirt, some converse, and my ripped up blue jeans. I threw on a hoodie and straightened my hair so my ombre was more visible.

As I brushed my teeth i wondered what this day is gonna be like. Of course I thought it was gonna be like any other day; do work, get bullied, get in trouble, and having to go to the nurse for a change of clothes since Tilly Thompson has to pour my food all over me. But today, I felt it was going to be different, for whatever reason only God knows.

I put make up over my not-so-swollen-eye and blended it. I looked normal, like I didn't get abused by my father. Ahh the wonders of makeup; I hail the people who made makeup. They did me a life of kind of good. I exited my bathroom and I looked at my door; the events of last night played through my mind and I prayed Lester wasn't down there waiting for me. I inhaled and I grabbed the sides of my brown dresser and pushed it to the side. I opened the door just a crack to look outside. Everything seemed quiet and still, but I wasn't going to let my guard down so soon. I go downstairs as quiet as a mouse; from living with Lester for 11 years you will earn that skill. I was downstairs down and the house was truly empty, just little me. I'm surprised he left without planting a grenade outside my door. I dot even know why he keeps me, he killed my mom, why not me? What reason is he keeping me for? I know for a fact that question will always be left unanswered. I make my way into the kitchen i rinsed out the dried blood in the kitchen sink and cleaned his glasses full of alcohol. I get a bottle of water and an apple. I take one bit of the apple as I grab my stuff and walk to school.

I enter the doors just as the tardy bell rang; I saw kids stumbling through doors before the teachers noticed, but everyone knows they did. I walk to my algebra class, knowing that Mrs. Piper isn't going to be happy with me late...again. What I don't understand is why teachers don't appreciate me I'm the smartest kid in each class, so who cares if I come late? I'm the only one that does the work! But it doesn't matter, Mom always told me just do what you gotta do, and I'm planning to sticking with that. As I open the door, Mrs. Piper is already yelling at the stupid teenagers to shut up, they don't of course, but my presence in the room only made the matter worse.

"Hey nerd! Did you get another beat up?" Willie asked, obviously pointing out to my not-so-swollen-eye. "Shut up," I mumbled. They laughed. "Yeah probably by us!" The cheerleaders commented. and more of those jerks laughed. I sat down and turned to them, "You either did or didn't jump me,which you did not. If you're gonna insult me do it right." I said with venom. Rachael put her hands up in defense, "Excuse me, ne-" Tilly, didn't finish her sentence she was looking at the door. Confused, i looked over and saw a blonde jock. His caramel brown eyes searched the room, and his locked on mine. His lips curved into a smile and a sparkle flashed in his eyes. He was really hot, but i knew what he was inside: A heartless bastard. All the attention was on the blonde jock, i saw one cheerleader drooling. I rolled my eyes at my class and turned back to my work. The room was dead silence until Mrs. Piper spoke up, "Hello, you must be our new student!" She exclaimed. He smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, my name is Austin Moon." His eyes glanced toward me. 'Great to meet you, have a seat." And I bet each and everyone of you guys can guess where the last seat was. Behind me.

A glint was in his eyes as he walked over to sit behind me. My eyes narrowed and they followed him till he past me. I felt him sit behind me, and I; mentally groaned. Why does this have to happen to me? After all the crap I've been through, do I really deserve this? "Well today just open your books and do question 1-10," Mrs. Piper said. I pulled out my book and paper and continued to do what I was told. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I wanted to ignore it, but something told me I shouldn't. I turned to meet him, his eyes searching my face and lingering on my not-so-swollen-eye. "Whats your name?" He asked. "Why do you want to know my name? What about the "hot" cheerleaders?" I asked. He laughed, "Just tell me." "Ally Dawson." I said. He smiled happily, "Nice to meet you." He said. I knew better, this was just an act. "Yeah hi." I said bitterly. I turned back around. Another tap hit my shoulder. I turned back around, with a cold expression on my face. "What?" I snapped at him. He laughed and leaned back in his chair, "Why so upset? Mad you know you cant get some?" He asked. Told ya, all just an act. "In your dreams." And with that I left as the bell rang.

The nest classes I had, had Blondie in them, but i ignored his stares and laughs. Right now was lunch, and all I needed was food. I walked in, grabbed my food, and sat with Trish and Dez, my only friends. They were talking about the new kid which is, you guessed right, Austin Moon. "Hey guys," I said exhausted. "Hey," They said in unison. "You look beat." Trish pointed out. Trish meant as in tired , what she didn't know how appropriate the sentence was. "When am I not?" I smiled. She mirrored me. "SO have you met Austin yet?" Dez asked excited. "Nope. No matter how cute he is, I ain't making him my friend and apart of our group." Trish said. "Sadly, yes." I said to Dez. He looked confused, "Why sadly?" He asked. I sighed, "Hes just like the rest Dez.' I explained. Dez knew what I meant, as in he like the rest of those mean jocks. I couldn't help but notice disappointment in his eyes. I shrugged it off. I got up and was about to throw away my food when who should appear than Tilly Thompson, and right on schedule too. "Stay away," She warned. "From you? No argument there sister." I said. "No you moron, from Austin! He's mine." Of course! Its always the cheerleader picking on the dork to stay away from her man. She really is a stereotype. "Don't worry, not my type," I said. He smirked, "Good and just so you know who you're up against I'm just gonna to do this." She said, grabbed my milk and pointed it toward me, but not a drop came out. "I drank it dumb ass." I threw away my lunch and left.

I heard footsteps, and so i turned around to find Austin Moon coming toward me. "What this time?" I asked. "You know for a nerd who gets bullied you sure put up a fight." He said. "I learned from the best," I said describing Lester. Well there's this party at Willies tomorrow. You gonna come?" He asked. "You asking me out?" I asked. "No way. You couldn't get some of this." He gestured toward himself.I rolled my eyes. "Bye," I said. As I kept walking, I heard Austin calling me, "Walk it girl!" He yelled. I turned around while still walking. "What like this?" I smiled. "Man you're cheating! You're power walking!" I laughed and turned back around.

I turn the knob of my house and I smiled while walking in, but that disappeared when I was grabbed by my hair. I totally forgot about Lester, and that saying something because I never forget about him. I got punched in the face and I was too dazed to know what was going on. I just felt rope being tied around me. Once my vision cleared, I realized I was tied to the fire place. Lester grabbed the metal stick to move the wood around and hit my legs. I felt the cold metal hit my bone, and i already felt the bruise appearing. I was right when I said there wouldn't be a conversation, it was just him beating me. just when i thought it was all over he grabbed the brand iron that was sitting in the fire. The tip was red, and I felt the heat coming off of rose my shirt up to reveal my stomach, I knew what was coming next and i closed my eyes tightly. Next thing i knew I felt it on my stomach. Imagine you going to Hawaii and getting burned by lava from the volcano. That was very similar of how I felt. After a while, he let me go and I slowly went up the stairs, sore everything and my burn was so hot i was afraid I could burn myself just by touching it.

I took a shower and went to bed. Right when i closed my eyes i was already asleep. I was too drunk on pain to dream of anything.

**Ba-BOOM! I really like this chapter, and i added Austin as promised. I just can't wait to write about the party. WHo knows what will happen? (Me) Anyway, i hope you guys liked it! Till next time. ~Laura~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again. Ive noticed there wasn't a lot of Auslly in chapter 2, so guess what im giving you guys today.. Yeah you already know. SO i hope you like** **it!**

It was Saturday woohoo! But it was also the day of the party, and im not sure if you guys have met Trish but shes a party girl.

"What about this one?" she asked. "Nooo," I said. That dress was way to short for my liking, and sparkly. She huffed and went back to her dress closet. Right now, I'm at Trish's' being forced to wear something snaky to a party I don't even want to go too. Yes this has happened to me before, but im not ready to get used to it. "So not even one dress you like?" She asked, tired. "Not really, no" I said. She sighed and began searching in her drawers. I laid back on her bed, "Why am i even going to this stupid party anyway. Its full of bullies and drunk rapist guys!" I exclaimed. "If you're talking about rapist Robert, he only gets that way when he smokes!" she protested, "And besides we need your social level up because right now its down to the floor."

I bet most of you guys reading this wonder how i'm even going to this party. The answer is Lester is out of town for a week, because of some "business trip" but im not five anymore i know he went somewhere bad. This is heaven for me every time he leaves, the only time i act normal and happy. Im surprised the people in the town haven't notice anything yet, but hopefully i time will come.

"Okay i got nothing!" Trish threw her arms in the arms and plopped herself beside me on the bed. "Told you," I began, "You're never gonna find anything for me." Trish gave me a sharp look, "That's cause you're impossible!" She said. We both laughed, "That's the reason you're my best friend. I'm impossible but you're still with me." I smiled. Trish shrugged, "You're too awesome to leave." We were just talking when Trish popped up and ran out the door, "IVE GOT AN IDEA!" she yelled. I laughed, "I guess im leaving."

I walked home which wasn't far away from Trish's house. Everything was quiet and I liked it that way, Ive had too many noises to bug me all my life and quiet once and a while was nice. I saw people up ahead and i knew who they were, Willie and his gang. I hated them, and they hated me, for whatever reason i will never know.

All of a sudden I got tackled to the side, and landed in the bushes. I closed my eyes tightly;I didn't want who ever was on top of me to be Lester. Yes he beats me, but never out in public so this scared the shit out of me. My body was tense and i was breathing heavily out my nose. I open my eyes expected to see the black eyes of Lester, but instead I see the owner of the honey colored eyes: Austin moon. I immediately relax. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell Austin?" i hissed. "Shh!" he shushed me. "Don't shush me!" I said. He pt a hand over my mouth. "I know those are your bullies and they pick on you." he said. "So you thought tackling me to the ground would help?" I asked but all he heard was "Mmm mhhm mhmmh?" "What?" he asked. i rolled my eyes. We heard foot steps walking in the sidewalk. Austin put even more of his weight on me, and honestly I didn't mind. after they were completely gone Austin said, "See aren't you happy I was here?" he asked. I suddenly realized how close we were; our legs tangled together, his body pressed up against mine, and our faces so close we were breathing each others air. I licked his hand. He jumped up and squealed like a girl. He wiped his hand on his jeans. "Eww!" He said. "nasty." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Not even a 'Thank you'," He asked. For what?" I exclaimed. "You tackled me to the ground and covered my mouth!" He laughed. "But i did save you." He said. I sigh smiling, "Thank you," I said and a huge smile appeared on his face. It almost made my heart flutter.

I began to walk home, my main plan. Austin skipped up next me, hands in his pockets. "Let me walk you home." he said sincerely, "Why so you can stalk me later?" I joked. "Maybe," he smiled and winked at me. I laughed, blush appearing on my cheeks. i hid it with my hair till it faded away. "SO how are you liking school?" I asked. He nodded, "Pretty good." He began, "A lot of jerks, and thirsty girls." my eyebrows furrowed. "Then why do you act like you are mean and that you like the attention from those girls?" I asked. He shrugged, "I grew up in a mean neighborhood with mean bullies. my mom always told me to go with the flow. At first, i tried, but then i decided i wanted to get out of the river and build a dam. So that what I did." He said like it was no big deal. "So you decided not to go with the flow on getting bullied, and turn into the bully." He nodded, locking eyes with me. I could see the pain of the past in his eyes, and I guess that makes two of us.

We were already at my door. I looked hopelessly at the door, and back to Austin. I knew he was in a vulnerable state right now, and all I wanted to do is confront him. "I should go, but this was fun." He said. I smiled gratefully. Before he turned around, I grabbed him and did something i never did in a long time. I hugged someone, and that someone was Austin Moon. The boy who only wants to fit in, just like me. We were both broken records. I felt his arms wrap strongly around my waist, and he digged his head in my hair. I digged my head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, for everything." I mumbled. "Your welcome." We let go, "I'll see you at the party right?" he asked. "Without a doubt." I smiled. We went our separate ways. I went inside the quiet house, when Trish barged through the door. She showed clothes excitedly, "This is what you're going to wear for the party." She said smiled out of breath. I walk slowly towards her with my mouth open, "You just did the impossible."

**Oops! Sorry guys, no party today! Tomorrow definatly! I just had to put in this scene, its important to the story line...plus its cute! Anyway, I hope you liked it. Till the next time~Laura~ **

** P.S. I started a new story! I know for a fact you guys will love it! Its called Members of the Pack. Check it out guys!**

** Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sadly, my other story isn't starting out great, because no one reviewed but that's okay:) Anyway, sadly I may ****not be updating tomorrow**** due to complications at my school, but I'll do the best I can! I Loved your reviews they were awesome, so here's the next chapter of Demons!**

I'm pretty excited for this party, and that's something I never say. I hate parties, the noise, the drunk people, and Rapist Robert.. but I'm looking forward to this and I know why too... Austin. Just a few hours ago when he saved me, i felt as if I actually met a real person instead of playboy Austin. I felt really good to be the person Austin told his hard past about; he must have gotten bullied bad. I saw the pain in his eyes so I know there's more to the story but he'll tell me when he tells me.

Oh! I almost forgot! I bet you guys want to know what Trish picked out for me. Well, everyone knows I'm not a girly girl, so no dresses. So Trish got me some light blue shorts, and a not so girly light aqua blouse, and of course my white high top converse. I didn't look to bad, the only thing left to do was to do my hair and makeup. "Oh! Let my do your makeup!" Trish exclaimed happily, and just when she was reaching for my makeup bag i stopped her, "NO DON'T!" I yelled at her. Her eyes went big and she got defense, "You saying I cant do makeup well?" Anger pure in her voice. "No! Just let me blend in the foundation first, i do it in a specific way!" I said. "Oh okay!" Trish smiled. I grabbed my makeup bag and rushed in the bathroom as unsuspicious as I can make it.

I locked the door, before I caught a glimpse of Trish's face: Pure confusion. If you're wondering why I'm acting so weird about letting Trish putting on my makeup, you could not keep the secret of you being abused. The beating Lester gave me the day before he left left bruises. And Trish being Trish would want to do my makeup from scratch, so she would take my makeup off and replace it.I took some Wipe Off and spread it across my face, revealing big bruises. I cover them up quick.

I open the door, "Took you long enough." She said. I laughed nervously, "Yup," I said. Trish rolled her eyes and sat me down so she can finish my makeup.

Let me note that I don't like wearing a lot of makeup, like a lot of eyeliner, but Trish did a damn good job. She only did the eyeliner on top thankfully, and she added a mixture of tan, dark brown, and black eyeshadow and somehow blended it. She added Light lipstick, making it look natural. I loved beautiful!

WE just entered the party and people were already getting tipsy. The feeling of hating parties resurfaced and i felt nervous and vulnerable. Some how i ended loosing Trish. All I heard where the music and all I saw was people dancing. I was so scared, Trish never left me, but there I was alone. I felt like a three year old lost in a grocery store without her Mom. The fear piked up even more when someone grabbed my hand and led me upstairs in a room. Oh no, I'm going to get raped! I open my eyes and Austin held onto me. I punch him as hard as I could. "You scared me half to death!" I said. He laughed. "I couldn't help myself, you looked like a lost puppy, I had to help you." I laughed at how stupid I looked. I went over and sat on the bed and smiled when Austin came to sit by me.

"Uh you look..nice." Austin said. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized I never dressed like this, oh no. "Oh man I look bad don't I?" I jumped up. "Maybe I can steal some shirt of some kind." I said, I hated being embarrassed, or out of my comfort zone and being in front of Austin while this was happening did not help my case. He grabbed my arm before I could take anything. "Not you look fine, but Ive never seen like...this," He gestured toward me. He must have seen the doubt on my face because he said, "That's a good thing." I smiled and hugged him. Personally, I like hugging Austin he makes me feel safe. We pulled apart and went outside to the party grounds.

By this time mostly everyone was drunk, and one guy had come up to me to basically rape me(and no it wasn't rapist Robert. That guy was already raping someone else) Austin didn't let him. When that guy wakes up we wont just have a hangover, but he'll also find he has a broken nose. I suddenly felt Austins hoodie get thrown on my head. "Put that on." I didn't meet his eyes but his voice sounded serious. "Why? Its hot." I said, obviously not getting the clue. I tried to take it off, but Austin literally put the thing on me like I was a little girl. "Dude! What the he-" I locked on his eyes and the honey colored eyes that I loved turned dark brown. hes face was serious and I could see the muscle in his jaw tightened.

I quickly looked down, I couldn't stand to keep eye contact with eyes that scared the hell out of me. "Never mind." I mumbled. Austin took my hand and we went into his car. I didn't know why i went with him, maybe it was the fact I trusted him...or the fact I scared not just by him but by everyone. The whole car ride we didn't talk to each other, and I wanted to so badly to turn on the radio but I knew that it wouldn't help the situation but the silence was killing me.

I know a few hours ago I said I loved the silence, but not this silence. This silence was tension filled. I felt the car come to a stop, and I looked out the window to see a huge house, and i saw a blonde woman in the window setting some plates up on the table she had. Why we were here, I have no idea.

**Okay guys that the third chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**** Review!**** And if you would please check out my other story. Till the next time! ~Laura~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So Ive been a busy bird lately so excuse my absence and sorry for not updating, but better late than never. I'm just happy to write this chapter so enjoy guys! ****_So I was wondering about adding Austin's P.O.V. in this story so if you_****_would like it PM me!_**

Okay, Ive been in a lot of creepy situations... There was this one time I went to the park with Trish and Some stalker dude followed us till we got to a cabin in the woods. Very creepy! Turns out the guy who was following us was Dez looking for his pet Rabbit and thought we were it.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed at him.

"Would you relax," he began. "We're at my house. I want you stay the night." He got out of the car, and I was stuck frozen in shotgun. I finally came out of the car, "Stay what for?" I asked catching up to him as we walk up to his house. "A little birdie told me you're alone at home." he answered. I rolled my eyes knowing who the birdie is. Damn it Trish!

"So! I like being alone in my house." I said. "Oh that's just sad!" Austin said. I lightly laughed. Austin opened the door to his house, and the blonde woman came up to me smiling sweetly at me. I missed that motherly smile. I felt loved and protected whenever Mom gave me that smile. Who knew that that smile would big part of my life, and something i would defiantly miss.

"Hello sweetie, whats your name?" The tall woman asked in a gentle voice like I was 5 years old. I smiled big and forced myself not to cry, "I'm Ally Dawson." I said. She pulled me into a hug, after we pulled away she said, "You can call me Mimi," I smiled. "I hope my son will take care of you, and your just in time for dinner." She exclaimed happily and kind of did a little fist in the air. It was cute and funny, man I really missed having a Mom.

Austin put a hand on my back and ushered me upstairs, "C'mon you should get dressed." I nodded and once we got in the hallway, I stopped. "Dressed for what?" I began, "I'm not wearing your clothes." Austin laughed, "You're so jumpy!" he exclaimed. He opened a door that was colored pink and the room was filled with the color pink and a little yellow and blue; surprisingly very pretty. "Here," Austin said. I looked in the closest of whoever room this is, and its full of dresses. Austin grabbed a blue flowery one with a brown belt and a ankle heel boots. "Who's are these?" I asked. Austin smiled, "My sisters, Rydel, shes off on a school trip, and she never did like that outfit." With that, he left. I was alone is this room confused, but I did what i had to do. I searched for the bathroom and went inside. I put on the clothes and my hair was already done, so I looked really nice. I walked out side and placed my clothes on Rydel's pink silky bed. I looked around and I could tell that this girl was really outgoing and awesome. I picked up the photo of her and Austin at the fair, and she trying to eat cotton candy but it was stick to her fingers. I smiled.

The door opened and I put down the picture, and straightened my dress as Austin looked me up and down. "You look amazing," he said breathlessly. I blush appeared on my cheeks as Austin reached for my hand. As I walked downstairs, I felt nervous about eating with Mimi. What if she doesn't approve? what if she hates me? I rolled my eyes at myself, I'm not dating Austin, I shouldn't be nervous.

Mimi, met us halfway, "Oh you look gorgeous! I'm so happy Austin has you as a girlfriend." I stand corrected. I forced a smile, and took a glance at Austin and he had a nervous smile on; _that's right you should be nervous._ "Let me put on something more decent," Mimi said and hopped upstairs. Austin released my hand, "Oh look muffins!" and he "totally not obvious" speed walked over to the table. My eyes narrowed, and I walked over to him. "You told her we were-" "Isn't it weird? Who has muffins for dinner?" She laughed nervously. "You told her-" "I mean whats next? Donuts?" AS he said this I walked over to him and then once he finished his sentence, I hit um in the back of his head. "You told her we were dating?!" I exclaimed. It was quiet till Austin shrugged and a slight innocence in his eyes, "Oops?"

I rolled my eyes, "How did that even happen?" I asked, He rubbed his neck, "Its a long story but don't worry, I'll tell her." I nodded.

After Mimi came down we all sat down and had small talk like "How are you doing?" "Do you like school?" Stuff like that. Honestly it was slight awkward,but I don't think Mimi noticed, like at all. "So where do you work?" Mimi asked, "I wok at the cafe," I replied. Mimi smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at me, "Is that where you and Austin met?" I laughed, "No we met at school." I said. Mimi smiled, "So how did you two get together?" And Austin realized it was his cue. "Actually Mom, we and Ally aren't together..." he said. I looked at Mimi and she looking back and forth between us. "Oh..." I raised an eyebrow. Then she smiled devilish, "In time.." She got up and left to clean her bowl, I turned to Austin with my brow raised higher. He had the time expression.

Mimi reappeared in the doorway. "Alright kiddos, time for bed. Go on." She said. She took my plate away and Austin as well. Austin lead me up the stairs and I gave him a confused look, he shrugged. He lead me back to Rydel's room, "My Mom is kinda physic, so whatever she says is confusing." I nodded and laughed. "Are you sure she physic? She didn't notice how awkward dinner was." I said. Austin laughed. "Okay, I'm kind of tired, Its midnight so...yeah." I nodded smiling. "Oh i need uh-" "Clothes." Austin finished for me. "Yeah." "There's some in the dresser. Pick out whatever you like." He smiled and I mirrored him. We stayed like that for a while and I knew me and him wouldn't mix, me and him wouldn't happen, me and him, never. I suddenly I got sad from that truth that I had just admitted to myself. I decided to hug Austin like usual and stay friends. I learned love doesn't exsicts since my Mom was murdered by Lester, my dad. Plus, I don't want love. I'm too afraid, what if history repeats itself, I couldn't bear for that to happen. I pulled away from Austin and closed the door. I got some shorts and a T- shirts and slowly fell asleep on Rydel's soft bed.

**So that's the 5th chapter! I was kinda sick today so excuse the bad writing. I hope you enjoyed overall! Love you guys! Review! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	6. Not a Chapter

**So sorry guys! I wont be updating tomorrow or Friday! Due to band I have to go to All City and All Region, so I wont be updating anytime soon. I just wanted you guys to know this so you wont get mad at me for not updating. I will write Saturday, I use my own time to make you guys happy. I hope you guys have a great Thursday and Friday. Imma miss ya'll! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im so sorry! Im not gonna lie ive been having writers block. I just couldnt write, I was fresh out of ideas to work on. Don't worry I still will update, but don't except every week because I don't know how long this writers block will last. Anyways...to chapter 6 on Demons!**

I wake up to the smell of fresh bacon and what smelled like cinnamon pancakes. My eyebrows furrowed, maybe I was just imagining things and all this was just a dream. I closed my eyes and stretched out on my bed... Or what I thought was my bed till I realized the texture on my bed wasn't silky. I opened my eyes and look down on the bed; I'm pretty sure my bed wasn't pink too.

The events of last night came twindling down on me and hit my hard in the face. I realized where I was and it was some place nice. I take in the deep smell of the cinnamon pancakes and fresh bacon. The smell was perfect. Absolutely delightful. I haven't smelled fresh food in a long time. Of course, you all know what im referring to. I felt my stomach growled, and the thirst for pancakes became stronger. I loved pancakes.

All of a sudden. THUMP! I felt Rydels floor shake, and I heard fast, hard footsteps running down the stairs, and of course Austins voice, "PANCAKES!"

I smiled brightly, "I guess I'm not the only one who loves pancakes," I mumble. I guess that was my cue to get up. I tossed the covers of my body and tried so hard to resit skipping to the kitchen like a 3 year old, but i couldn't help it. By that time the time of pancakes overflowed me, and controlled my actions. I ended up skipping into a hard, built chest. I looked up for a second till I got picked up and twirled around and put back on the ground again. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin said repetitively, while jumping up and down like a 5 year old that got what he wanted for Christmas.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" I mocked, a smile still plastered on my face. "Guess what?" He asked, "Wh-" "Mom made pancakes!" He interrupted me and picked me up and again and twirled me around. I laughed at him. He was a 17 year old guy and hes like a 5 year old over pancakes. It was adorable. I guess we're all kids inside.

"Kids!" I hear Mimi. Austin turned around quickly, hands still on my petite frame of a body. "Breakfast!" She said cheerfully. Austin turned to me, his smile bigger than it was a second ago, (if that even possible) He grabbed my hand and we walk towards the kitchen. Before we stepped in there, Austin released my hand, his face because straight but still had his little smile. "Act cool." He said as he walked in. "Hey Mom." He said while getting a plate unexcited, but I could see in his eyes he wanted to burst with joy.

"Wow!" Mimi said, "What has gotten into you?" Her face was surprised and admiring how mature he was acting. Austin shrugged, "Nothing really." Mimi looked over at me and I smiled and shrugged as well, playing along, or as Austin said "Act cool."

Austin handed me a plate and we all sat down and ate.

I loved pancakes, don't get me wrong, but something was missing... "Uh Mimi?" I caught her attention. "Do you have any pickles?" I asked. She smiled and nod. She gives it too me and I get two dill pickles out. I would have taken more, but I don't want to be rude. I put it with my pancake and ate it together. I roll my eyes back from delight , and look forward to see a face of horror and disgust.

"You little weirdo." Austin said to me. I roll my eyes while smiling. I grabbed a bigger slice of pickle and more pancake. I made Austin was watching me when I ate it. He sticked her tongue out, and I had to laugh.

So today was Saturday, and Austin wanted to walk around with me before the sun came up. He said we wanted to show me something and we had to hurry. We were fast walking down the street, and I totally felt like someone who was trying not to act suspicious but were making it totally obvious. WE ended up at the beach pretty quick, and for a while we laid on the sand and watch the stars till Austin checked his clock. and he grabbed my hand and we ran to this old light house. We were at the top and I was so confused about what he wanted to show me. I looked around frantically when he grabbed my chin and lightly turned it to the ocean. I saw light and then rays of light hit the light house mirror and it reflected the colors of the rainbow on the sky above the sun rise.

It took my breath away. It was the most prettiest thing I have ever seen. "Its beautiful," I breathed. I looked at Austin and he locked eyes with me. "Yeah it is."

**Okay sorry for a short chapter. Writers block. I added a cliche moment, but I liked it so I hope you like it too. I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving. Stay awesome! Till the next time ~Laura~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Im back! Im not sure about my writers block yet, i think its mostly gone, so that's good news. The other reason why I have not been updating is because I honestly haven't had the time too. Ive been busy, honestly; surprisingly I have a life! haha! Anyway sorry for the late update but enjoy this chapter.**

After the whole Austin looking at me and agreeing with me about the sky being beautiful was weird, but I couldn't help but to feel this tingling in my stomach and the urge to kiss him right then and there; which I resisted due to the fact I don't believe in love and I've never had my first kiss so I wouldn't know what to do.

After that situation and two more days of staying with the hot blonde and- did I just, nope no I didn't, that did NOT happening guys! I didn't not say that! Anyway..After stay with my _good friend_ Austin and his awesome physic Mom, today was Monday, also known as the day I go back to hell. Just so you guys agree or not, I have a right to call it hell; I felt something wasn't going to be good about today and that's a fact. My day is going to be awful and I know it. whatever reason, only God knows.

I sigh, I'm talking to myself...great.

I decide taking a shower would do me good and since I have plenty of time(since its like 6;30 and I go to school about 8ish) I will take a shower! Maybe that will wash all away these bad thoughts and feelings of having a bad day, but I cant help it. Its a gut feeling and I always believe my guts.

I push MY covers off of me; I decided that after the whole "Yes it is beautiful" thing between Austin and me I needed space between me and him. Don't know about him but I needed it.

I walk to my dresser, with one touch flashbacks of the night I decided to stand up to that bastard and used it to help me with my mission. I pushed the thoughts back, while hes gone I do not want to think about him, especially when im about to take a shower, talk about ew. I grabbed my clothes and when to my bathroom. While turning on the shower and testing if the water is hot enough, my mind started swarming about with today might bring. I guess it didn't work.

_but I haven't got in yet,_ I thought.

Yeah that must be it.

I stripped down and got in the shower grabbed the shampoo and stared running the soap threw my hair. I smile at the hot water trickling throughout my hair. _Maybe I'll trip in the cafeteria and break my nose._

I stopped and my eyes narrowed, whatever I don't got time for this. I grab the conditioner and run that through my hair. _I get raped by Rapist Robert, don't I? _"OH COME ON!"

If I was going to have a bad day, there's a 75% chance physical harm will come to me. SO! With that in mind, no dresses, I cant have me slip and everyone to see my panties. Also, no white shirts nothing see through. So jeans and converse, and maybe a Pink v neck shirt with angel wings on the back. Ooo! I like that!

_You're talking to yourself again, werido,_ says the voice in my head. I roll my eyes in annoyance, Ive hated that voice and always will.

Anyways, I like that outfit. I grab those clothes including the light blue ripped jeans and my white high top converse. As I was getting dressed, I thought about my hair and makeup. Wow I was taking this whole 'bad day' thing seriously...

I decided to have my make up natural, so little eyeliner and no mascara; today might finally be the day Tilly jumps me with a water gun. I also decided on not even doing my hair at all. I didn't even dry it, and let my hair have it on natural waves that Ive grown used too. I grab my Indian styled backpack and left the house and waled to school. I was about 7:45 and I didn't want to be late at all like all the other times. I'm a nerd, sorry! I heard laughter on the other side of the sidewalk, and I already knew who it was, Willie and his gang. I lower my head and hope that he doesn't recognize me because I'm wearing a tight shirt.

Sure enough they didn't, they turned right; probably to be late to school and eat or something. Speaking of school, I looked at my phones clock. Its was 7:55, Shit! I quicken my pace.

I sat down right when the bell rang, I was lucky and finally I'm not late. I smile of success and drop my stuff down by my desk. I let out a sigh of relief and look over to Austins seat. My smile dropped, he wasn't here. I begin to worry as my eyebrows scrunch up together, Where could he be.

_Maybe he over slept,_ the voice says. Yeah maybe he did.

Mrs. Piper handed out papers we had to work on till the bell, it was math. I roll my eyes, I hate Math, but I'm good at it, so I accept the paper and continue working on the problems when vibrations of laughter and footsteps messed up my pretty number 2 I wrote. I look up right when the door opens with a bang, there is the one and only blondie right here, laughing with his hair messed up, with his arms around two blondes. the blondes hair was messed up too and they were trying to fix it and fix their clothes too. did Austin just have-? Of course he did. I sigh, idiot. I guess he did over sleep..with a bunch of sluts.

" ! Ladies! Mrs. Piper yells. Still laughing and face still red Austin answers, "Yes Miss. Pooper?" The class snorted, and I sat there shocked and was observing the whole situation. "Sit down!" she yells at him, her face was red with anger and embarrassment, pssh now she knows how I feel. "Fine" Austin says bored, he lets go of the blondes. He looks up and locks eyes with me. AS I stare into his beautiful hazel/ auburn eyes, it was like looking at another person, he wasn't Austin.

"Sup nerd!" He smirks and a few laugh. I raise an eyebrow with my mouth slightly open. "Close your mouth baby," he says, "No one wants to smell your stinky breath." The class rumbled with laughter. I closed my mouth immediately, and look down at my paper making my hair cover up face that was red with embarrassment. "Mr. Moon! Have a seat!" I hear. then I hear a body sit down in a chair with his arms laying on the table.

I never in a million of years thought Austin would do that. Is he the same boy that had saved me from my bullies, tell me something that was from his past? The boy that had saved me again at the party, and let me stay the night at his house? The boy who got all happy of pancakes like a 3 year old, the boy who looked me in the eyes and told me I was beautiful like the sky? if not, where the hell is he because I do not like this boy next to me. I mean he just humiliated me in front of the whole class, like what the fuck?! I thought he cared enough about me to not do that, I mean he did tackle me to the ground just to save me from the bullies. I took a shaky breath in.

Why is this affecting me so much? He just like any regular guy, and I get bullied on a regular basis.

_Maybe because he realized you're an annoying little girl, and you're so sensitive. Grow up you baby!_ The voice says. I closed my eyes tightly and pushed her back. I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted and needed to talk to Austin about this, but not now, I need chill out first. I raise my head and turn to him and with one glance down I mumble to him, "buckle your belt," and with that I turn back to my work and just stare at it. I didn't want nor needed to do it.

3 periods have gone by and I feel a boost of confidence to talk to Austin now. With passing period still in progress, I'm going to confront him. He's over talking to his friends with a call him name. He looks at him and tells his friends to hang on with his pointer finger as he walks over to me. when hes arms reach of me he puts his hands in his pockets and smile, "Hey whats up?" I blink and my eyes got big after that. Is he serious right now. Anger just boiled through me.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I ask. my eyebrows were together and he could tell I was pissed. "What?" His voice became high pitched. "You embarrassed me in front of me in front of everybody." He laughs slightly, "Oh yeah, no hard feelings." he says. "No hard feelings?!" I yell. he takes a step back. "Yeah, calm down. you're acting like a bitch." I took in a big breath and tried to control my fist. "Look Austin you can fight the river, but you don't have to stomp on the fish in there to help you do so!" I yell. I try to walk away after that but he grabbed my forearm, "Stop being a big baby. You know your so stupid Ally!"I try to get out of his grasp, he wouldn't let go. He wasn't hurting me though. He pushed me up against the lockers. "You cant understand that was joke, not for you but for everybody because no one likes you!" My heart was beating fast and I sucked up all the tears in my body. "No one will ever like you! You're a push over Ally and a big baby, that's why its SO funny when you get hurt. Grow up." Austin says.

His words hurt like a tons of bricks. I could have taken it from anybody else but him, because hes the one person that made me feels special, unique, important...loved. but, now- I feel like a dead stick used to make fire. A tear escaped the corner of my eye. "Maybe your right," I whisper to only where he could hear. By now the bell already rang and were the only ones in the hallway. I didn't meet eyes with Austin throughout this whole scene between us, but I felt his eyes boring through my head. I out my hands on his chest, and lightly push him off me, and he let go of me too. I take a few steps away before Austin called me again, but it wasn't the Austin I just heard. "Ally I didn't mean-" I stopped, "I know what you meant," I say. and I continue on. I didn't go to my class. I went home. I was wiping my tears away and going through every word he had just said to me.

Maybe he was right, maybe I should grow up and stop being such a push over and a baby.

Well one thing was for certain the 25% chance of emotional harm happened to me. Maybe that 75% chance will come later on today.

As I walk into my house I look up with my red eyes I saw the last person I wanted to see, Lester. I was suddenly wanting to go back to school and hug Austin and tell him im sorry and tell him my life story, but I knew I couldn't, Not now. The 75% chance had come. "Hello Allyson," Lester greeted with his evil smile. "Lester," I acknowledged him.

That night I got beat, I got beat till Lester got tired, and I didn't try to fight. TO me that beating was a punishment...an enlightenment. I knew what I had to be in this world at that moment, and I was going to show Austin, and the whole school the new me, The me that would save my life. I would start tomorrow, but that night all I wanted to do was cry.

**Well! There it is! This chapter is really sad, and its VERY important for the entire story. I hope you guys liked it. So do you guys think my writers block is gone?**

**Till the next time ~Laura~**


End file.
